Adam and the chipmunks Chipwrecked OC Signups
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: hi chipmunkfanatic here I am now Taking new Oc's to be Combined with the Cast of the Sqeakquel so Send in your OC's and by the time Chipwrecked is released i will begin to work on the Movie/Story Version
1. Chapter 1

Adam and the chipmunks Chipwrecked OC Signups

Hi chipmunkfanatic here once again to bring you the Best Movie yet since the Sqeakquel and you may all think that Alvin and the chipmunks Chipwrecked would be Better than this well to be Frank I dont know but I do know this with Joe and Joel running the news Department and what not well lets just say that I am using the cast from the Sqeakquel and some New OC's to be Introduced so Send them in


	2. Chapter 2

Its time to reveal the Song Selections

Hi chipmunkfanatic here again and its time to reveal the song selections

Cindi Lauper Girls just wanna have fun

Twisted Sister were not gonna take it

Alvin and the chipmunks Shake your Groove thing

Kiss I was made for loving you

Bonjovi Its my life

Haddaway What is love

Journey anyway you want it

Kansas Carry on my wayward son

Evanescene Wake me up inside

NickleBack Rockstar

Guns n roses Sweetchild o mine

Falloutboy Suger we are going down

BlackSabbath Iron man

So what do you think of my Song Selection PM me if you want to request a song and I'll add it to the list already so until Next update see ya then


	3. Chapter 3

Song Selection Update

Hi chipmunkfanatic here again with a new Song selection so lets get to it

Cindi Lauper Girls just wanna have fun

Twisted sister were not gonna take it

Alvin and the chipmunks Shake yoru Groove thing

Kiss I was made for loving you

Bonjovi its my life

Haddaway what is love

Journey anyway you want it

Kansas Carry on my wayward son

Evanscene Wake me up inside

Nickleback Rockstar

Guns n roses Sweetchild o mine

Fallout boy Suger we are going down

Black Sabbath Iron man

The chipmunks and Chipettes The boys and girls of Rock n roll

NickleBack Someone that your with

Adele Set fire to the rain

Alright I have some good news Come teusday I get to go see Transformers 3 and I might do a retelling of it but from what I have seen on youtube it should be great and I know that Alvin and the chipmunks 3 should be great but is there going to be a fourth Spy Kids movie I dont know yet but I would like to see it get made if possible


	4. Chapter 4

Chipwrecked OC List

Hi chipmunkfanatic here once again to give you an OC list so here it is

This one's From Kaylie98

Kaylie Baxton

These Next ones are from ChipmunksxoChipettes

Riley

Mason

Brydan

skyler

Aqualina

and Rocky

These Next two are from Fizzy Starburst

William or Will for short

Junette Anabelle Haris or Junette for short

and the Cast from the Sqeakquel I dont think I need to do an intro's on them so anyway checkback for More OC updates


	5. Chapter 5

Oc Selection List update

Once again chipmunkfanatic here and I have the updated OC list for all of you to check out

from Kaylie98 her oc is

Kaylie Baxton

The next one is from chipmunkxochipettes and she has 6 oc's

Riley

mason

brydan

skyler

aqualina

Rocky

This one's From Susan

Susan Baxton

These are from Fizzy Starburst

william or Will for short

Junette anabelle Harris or Junnet for her first name


	6. Chapter 6

Getting a Full new and old Cast for the movie

Hi chipmunkfanatic here once again its time to give an updated OC list so here we go

from Kaylie 98

Kaylie Baxton

the next ones are from chipmunksxochipettes

Riley

Brydan

Skyler

Aqualina

Rocky

the next one is from Susan

Susan Baxton

the next one is from Spring heel Jaqueline

Simms Vining

the next ones are form Karenkook

Amber Starlet

Rosalinda or rose for short

Mary Starlet

and of course lets not forget the Sqeakquel Cast and even my own OC's and keep Sending them in


	7. Chapter 7

OC List update II

Hi chipmunkfanatic here once again to bring you the latest in updates for the movie and here's the updated OC list

this one's from Kaylie 98

Kaylie Baxton

these are from ChipmunksxoChipettes

Riley

Brydan

Skyler

Aqualina

Rocky

The next one is from Susan

Susan Baxton

These are from Karenkook

Amber Starlet

Rose Starlet

Mary Starlet

The next one is from KayleeElizabethSeville4eva

Kaylee Seville

These are from Fizzy Starburst

Will Hall

Junette Harris

So far we up to 12 OC's so far keep sending them in and this is chipmunkfanaitic Signing off


	8. Chapter 8

Looking for More OC's

Hi chipmunkfanatic here I am looking for more OC's so anyway keep sending them in and I wann thank Dave personaly for giving me good advice on his First Airing back on the 3rd of this month but aparently she had to take her show off the site due to ff's Guide lines and in my personal Oppinion

which no one cares about I think that the guidelines just suck I hate them I mean there are some that I dont agree with but still if only the guidelines could be changed to be just a bit fair . But enough about that send in your oc's and when the movie comes out I am going to do a retelling and maybe throw in

some Author Notes just to taunt a few authors . But anyway send in your oc's oh should I do a Transformres retelling ? I had to ask this one . But Credit goes to the authors that sent in there oc's for both the Sqeakquel and this movie so credit goes to all authors who sent in there oc's but I asked my mom about doing a shrek retelling and should I wanna hear it from you . So see ya .


	9. Chapter 9

Song selection Update II

Hi chipmunkfanatic here again with a new song selection update so then lets see what new songs to add to this list .

Cindi Lauper Girls just wanna have fun

Twisted sister were not gonna take it

Alvin and the chipmunks Shake your Groove thing

Kiss I was made for loving you

Bonjovi Its my life

Haddaway what is love

Journey anyway you want it

Kansas Carry on my wayward son

Evanscene Wake me up inside

NickleBack RockStar

Guns n Roses Sweet child o mine

Fallout Boy Suger we are going down

Black Sabbath Iron man

The chipmunks and Chipettes The boys and girls of rock n roll

Nickleback Someone that your with

Adele Set for to the rain

Avril lavigne Girlfriend

Aerosmith Walk this way

Alice cooper Poison

StanBush The touch

Huey lewis and the news Power of love

Linkin park In the end and what ive done

ACDC its a long way to the top (if you wanna rock n roll)

Marvin Berry and the Starlighers Earth angel

The Chipettes so what

a Complete Update on the Song selection tell me what you think I would like to hear from you .


	10. Chapter 10

Chipwrecked OC list Update III

Hi once again Chipmunkfanatic here I now have an updated OC list .

From Kaylie98

Kaylie Baxton

From ChipmunksxoChipettes

Riley

Mason

Brydon

Skyler

Aqualina

and Rocky

From Susan

Susan Baxton

From Lauran loves the chipmunks

Rocky

Elizabeth

Serkan

and Ben

From Fizzy Starburst

Will Hall

Junette Harris

and From me two new OC's

Joe

and Joel but I have one more

Megan Seville

Well thats all I have for and updated oc list send in your oc's and let me know what you think .


	11. Chapter 11

Chipwrecked OC list IV updated

Hi chipmuinkfanatic here and we have an updated oc from both the Sqeakquel and Chipwrecked

From Dorkandproudof it

Julianna

this next one is from Linix

Micheal

These are from Spring heel Jaqueline

Luke

Aleida

Emil

Angnes

These are from Periosha

Soron

Serenity

This ones from Eminem1995

Roxanna or Roxy

This one's from JeanetteMiller4eva

Monicka

These are from Sum141

Kenji

Daewon

Another one form Eminem1995

Austin or Aussie

Now on to the Chipwrecked OC's

From Kaylie98

Kaylie Baxton

These are from Chipmunksxochipettes

Riley

Brydan

Skyler

Aqualina

and Rocky

and Mason

This ones from Susan

Susan Baxton

These are from Lauren loves the chipmunksx

Rocky

Elizabeth

candi

Serkin

Justin

and Ben

These are from Karenkook

Amber Starlet

Rose Starlet

Mary Starlet

This ones from KayleeElizabethSeville4eva

Kaylee Seville

and two more from Peorisha

Max Seville

and Cristie

and From WinddragonEternal

Phelan Seville

ok check out the list and tell me what you think oh and another thing I am doing a Spy kids and Alvin and the chipmunks Crossover check it out


	12. Chapter 12

Adam and the chipmunks Original Motion picture soundtrack

1. Bon Jovi its my life

2. Black Sabbath Iron man

walk this way

n roses sweet child o mine

Rock Star

and girls of rock n roll (The chipmunk adventure)

7. Nickle back Someone that your with

The touch

park in the end

anyway you want it

Carry on my wayward son

lavigne Girlfriend

Jovi Livin on a prayer

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

was made for loving you

cooper poison

cooper Bed of nails

loggins Highway to the danger zone

19. adelSet for the rain

Lewis and the news The power of love

21. Alvin and the chipmunks Bad Day

boy Suger we are going down

Back in Black

Double Vision

and Chipettes You really got me

So tell me what you think of the soundtrack this soundtrack is set for Chip-Wrecked tell me what you all think of it I even plan to let you check out the tracks but you have to download them and do what you want with them this is the soundtrack I'm going to use for the movie its going to be way better than the one for Alvin and the chipmunks : Chip-wrecked so I say that you all check out the soundtrack that I have just typed up


	13. Chapter 13

Updating the OC List

Hey chipmunkfanatic here with an update on the chipwrecked oc list

From Kaylie98

Kaylie Baxton

This next one is from Susan

Susan Baxton

These next ones are from karenkook

Amber

Rose

Mary

This one is from Gottaluvmecusei'mkaylee

Kaylee Seville

These are from Fearless purple 21

Janella

Azeliana or aze for short

Nathalie Miller

Well that's all of the OC's I have so far keep sending them in Also check the Story The Eddie and Charlene chronicles for the Official Motion picture soundtrack for the songs that my OC's along with the ones that the others sent in and even send in your Questions to Adam Seville's Wacky world Charlene Answer's your questions Sheryl and Britt's Awesome world Jill and Alvin seville's Midnight House party and Katy and Jeanette's Typical world mostly Questions about the upcoming Movie Adam and the chipmunks : Chipwrecked and Questions about life Family and what not . This is chipmunkfanatic Signing off


	14. Chapter 14

Adam and the chipmunks Chipwrecked Caretaker parings

For the Sevilles

David and Claire

Adam

Brittany

Jeanette

Eleanor

Jill

Sheryl

Charlene

Cindy

Rebecca

Alvin

Simon

Theodore

Paul

Eddie

John

Dee

Charlie

Joe

Joel

Megan

Katy

for the Rubins

Dr. Rubin

Luke

Emil

angnes

Aleida

For the Millers

William and Junette Miller

Duke

Janella

Aze

Nathelie

Susan

Kaylie

and last but not least the Hawks

Ian and Zoey

Micheal

Soron

Christina

Max

Sereinity

Austin

Kenji

Daewon


End file.
